Snow
by The-Lady-Isis
Summary: Gotham's first snowfall of the year. Diana's first snowfall...ever. Pure, unadulterated BMWW fluff. One-shot. Enjoy! I don't own.


**A/N: Set a couple of months after _Maid of Honour, _and inspired by the first snow of 2009 (for us, anyway). Enjoy! **

**Snow**

Swinging her legs idly, Diana tapped her fingers on the stone plinth below her left hand. It was winter, and bitterly cold in Gotham, but Diana didn't feel it past a pleasantly cool sensation on her skin. The shivers coursing through her body were of anticipation, not the chill. She knew that neither her mother nor any of her sisters would approve of her growing feelings for this city's protector, but then most of them had never experienced this before surely. It was a little like going into one's first battle; excitement, joy, a little terror and adrenaline in bucket loads.

Only Amazons were warriors born, not lovers born, and quite honestly this was one battle she didn't know how to fight. She didn't even know if she should be fighting it.

Earlier today, Batman had contacted the Watchtower, asking for assistance in one of his cases, and Diana and J'onn had been available. Her Martian friend had suddenly found something else to occupy himself with, making Diana the only one free. She smiled gratefully at J'onn as she passed, and received a wink in reply. She put a hand to her ear and spoke. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Batman. What is it you need?"

"A distraction," he answered. "There's a charity ball in Gotham tonight, and I'm investigating one of the guests. I can't go as Bruce Wayne without raising a lot of attention, meaning I'll be unable to shadow my mark."

"Unless there's someone who will garner more attention than Bruce Wayne present?"

"Exactly. Would you be willing to attend?"

"Of course. Just tell me when and where. Although I don't have an invitation," she pointed out.

"You're Wonder Woman, they'll be falling over themselves to let you in."

"Alright. Dress code?"

"Formal. Eight pm, City Plaza Hotel."

"I'll be there."

"Good, Batman-"

"Bruce?" she asked quickly, grinning. "Does this qualify as you taking me dancing?"

There was an infinitesimal pause. "Batman out."

A couple of hours later, Diana – after researching which charity she was supposedly supporting – teleported down to the planet's surface, directly outside the Gotham Plaza Hotel. She'd borrowed a dress from Shayera for the occasion, and as a result the blue silk design was backless, almost to the base of her spine. Her friend had also done Diana's hair, twisting her raven locks up into an intricate style, with a few wavy strands falling around her face.

There was stunned silence for about ten seconds from all the reporters and guests gathered around her, and then Diana was blinded by about a thousand camera bulbs all going off at once. "Wonder Woman!"

"Wonder Woman, over here!"

"What are you doing in Gotham?"

"Are you here with someone?"

"Why weren't you on the guest list?"

"Do you support the Women's Shelter?"

Thankfully, her vision eventually restored itself, and a woman who had the words 'public relations' all over her came over with a plastic smile. "Wonder Woman! So glad you could make it!"

She took Diana's arm and led her into the hotel, leaving the Amazon feeling a little like a show dog. The cameras of the press, of course, followed her inside. No one noticed a for once dateless Bruce Wayne arrive quietly a few seconds later. No one, that is, except Diana, once she'd shaken off the PR woman. Careful not to spend too much time looking at him, she flicked a sly glance and a shy smile at him before moving on. She'd never found the royal skill of mingling of much use before arriving in Man's World, but in situations like this it was invaluable. To make up for her lack of invite, Diana auctioned a dance with herself to the highest bidder, keeping a firm rein on the hope that the highest bidder might just be the richest man in the room.

It was. During the bidding she'd watched him out of the corner of her eye as he didn't say a word or move a muscle until the bidding had reached $250, 000. Then, when the organiser of the event had got to "going twice…" Bruce had pledged half a million dollars for a dance with her. Diana had tried to make it look as though she was grinning stupidly because it meant a hefty donation to the charity.

A few moments later, when they, along with dozens of other couples were on the dance floor, Bruce put his mouth close to her ear. "Careful, Princess. You look too pleased; I'm the kind of man your mother warned you about, remember?"

She smiled. "My mother warned me about all men. It's a little arrogant to think she'd make an exception for you, isn't it? And besides," she added, lowering her voice even more, "shouldn't you be monitoring your friend?"

"He's also on the dance floor," Bruce told her. "Trying to proposition a former Miss Gotham if I'm not much mistaken."

"You could have watched him the tables though," she pointed out.

"Yes, but Bruce Wayne passing up the opportunity to grope the most beautiful woman in America would definitely raise a few eyebrows."

"Ah. So this is strictly a PR stunt," she said, a little breathlessly since his thumb had just started idly stroking her lower back.

"Strictly," he agreed.

The song ended, but Bruce didn't let go of her, if anything pulling her slightly closer than before. "You only paid for one dance, Mr Wayne," she reminded him.

"But I'm going to need at least two to try and seduce you."

Diana wanted to tell him he could seduce her with one genuine smile, let alone two dances, but thought better of it. "Though if we're counting Paris, this is our third dance."

"I'll rephrase. I need two _complete _dances."

"And then I'll give you my best snobbish Princess act and storm off, correct?"

"Correct."

But when, a few minutes later, the song did end, he only took her hand between both of his and dropped a kiss on her knuckles. "Until next time, Your Highness."

He walked away, leaving Diana in the middle of all the couples and wanting nothing more than to grab him and show him exactly what an Amazonian seduction was like. It wasn't until she'd left the dance floor herself and gone to the ladies room that she even realised he'd left a folded piece of paper in between her fingers. With another surge of excitement, she read the sentence of his handwriting.

_It qualifies. _

So here she was, at one fifty two am, on the top of Gotham cathedral, waiting for Batman. She knew he'd be annoyed that she was still here, but hadn't wanted to leave Gotham just yet. Despite the temperature, she'd dressed in her usual uniform, since if it came to a fight she'd hate to have to rip Shayera's dress. An angry Thanagarian was not something anyone liked to deal with. In fact-

Suddenly Diana's attention focused on something else. A small white piece of _something _drifting down from the sky. When it landed on her nose, it was cold. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen Wonder Woman go cross-eyed trying to look at it some more, but within seconds it had melted. Looking back up, another dozen flakes, some bigger and some smaller, floated down around Diana. One landed on her knee. More landed in her hair, on her arms. Realisation dawned on her. Was this…snow? She laughed. It was beautiful. Soon the air was filled with soft whiteness, swirling and dancing down to blanket the city. Diana had the urge to join in with the gentle chaos of it, and lifted into the air. She didn't direct her movements, just followed the tiny currents in the air, arms out and mouth open to catch the snowflakes.

When Batman turned up, seven minutes later, he stayed in the shadows to watch her. There was no music, and this was the second time tonight he'd seen her dance, but this was…mesmerising. She was utterly entrancing. The term 'snow angel' had just gained a whole new meaning.

After a moment, she stopped, apparently possessing that same ability to know when she was being watched that he had. She turned and smiled disarmingly. "Hello, Batman."

"What are you doing here, Wonder Woman?" he demanded.

She shrugged and drifted closer. She had a snowflake clinging to her eyelashes. "I like it here."

"You're not welcome," he told her flatly. That snowflake was irritating.

"This is my first snowfall you know," she replied.

It was driving him to distraction. He took a menacing step closer. "Get out."

She sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this is one thing in Man's World I'd be better off having Flash introduce me to?"

He didn't know if it was the cold, or the dance earlier, or possibly just her being so _Diana _about the whole situation, but he reached out and brushed that damn snowflake away gently. Diana's eyelids fluttered shut as he did, but she soon opened them again, her eyes so intensely blue they were almost glowing.

"Princess…" Abruptly, the hand was withdrawn, the voice roughened back to being an order. "Get out of my city."

"I seem to remember you inviting me here," she said mildly.

His face remained fixed. "That was then, this is now. Leave."

Without another words, he turned and stalked away, cape flaring around his ankles. He got no further than three paces before something cold and wet thudded into the back of his neck. Batglare on full-beam, he turned slowly around to see Diana still floating next to the building, another snowball resting casually in her palm.

She tossed it up in the air once. "Care to make me, Bruce?"

When she grinned mischievously, some part of him heaved a weary sigh and acknowledged the fact that against this woman…

He was sunk.

---

**A/N: YES! I wrote fluff without it being angsty! I'm so very very happy right now XD Review please!**


End file.
